


[Podfic] The Harmony of You and Me

by RsCreighton



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, ancient chinese dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a case of early-morning mistaken identity goes very, very right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Harmony of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Harmony of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099235) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> Thanks to angelsaves for pointing me in the direction fo their fic! :D PEGGING! *\o/*

**Title:**   The Harmony of You and Me  
**Author:**   angelsaves  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   10:55  
**Format:**   MP3 / Streaming  


[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/April%202016/%5bMulan%5d%20The%20Harmony%20of%20You%20and%20Me.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3 )_


End file.
